Broken Wings
by Miss Irisu
Summary: A miko saved him even though he didnt wish to be saved But now he cant help but wonder what happen to that brave yet dull miko that saved him back then? Well he will soon find out since she will appear in his life once more in a different position in life
1. Chapter 1

Yume Kousai: Well my other stories were a bust so I deleted them and started this one hope everyone likes it and will comment and I will continue it.

Disclaimer: Everything in here is not my own only the story line so yeah give me at least that credit ne? ..'

A young woman walked through the forest with a dark green cloak covering her body with a hood to cover her face but enough to show a little of her beautiful curly dark raven

hair and her midnight soft blue eyes on healthy creamy white face. She held a basket in her hands full with so many kinds of healing herbs and other healing equipment. She

hummed a nice yet sad tune and then started to sing.

_Shine bright morning light  
Now in the air the spring is coming  
Sweet blowing wind  
Singing down the hills and valleys  
Keep your eyes on me  
Now we're on the edge of hell  
Dear my love, sweet morning light  
Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far…_

She stopped when she heard a pained groan and quickly headed towards the sound never thinking if she was going to be in danger when she got there but only thinking of helping

that someone who sounded as if they were in pain. Her grip on the basket tightens when she saw the sight of a wounded demon leaning on a bloody rock cause by him. He was

beautiful with long silver hair tainted with his blood and beautiful with a dangerous gleam but also a little pain in those golden eyes. He had a deep wound on his chest

which the blood came out freely getting on everything meaning he will die soon if it doesn't stop. The woman walked towards him and got on her knees in front of him

examining the wound. "What are you doing onna? This Sesshoumaru does not need help from a human a miko no less." The demon growled lowly but winced in pain. The

woman put the basket down and pulled out a cotton thin towel and a water container and poured the water on the towel and started cleaning the wound. "You should not move,

you will worsen your wound so please let this miko do her job and then I will leave you be when I'm done." The woman said while finishing cleaning the wound and pulled out

another small clay pot and opened it making Sesshoumaru snarl from the disgusting smell. "This herb is to stop the bleeding and also get your body back in track to heal you

again," The miko said. "It may burn but it works so hold your breath." She put the herb like liquid on the wound making Sesshoumaru roar with pain. Sesshoumaru was about to

claw her to ribbons but stopped when the pain stopped making him relax. The miko started bandaging the wound and wash her hands with the rest of the water and cleaned it

with another towel. "Why would…a miko such as yourself help this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru said with closed eyes. The woman looked at him and smiles warmly. "I

help anyone who needs it." Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to stare at her face while she gathers her things and stands up and bows to him. "Hope you recover soon lord

Sesshoumaru." She looked at him again before walking away keeping her word. "Onna what is your name." Sesshoumaru said looking away having his cold mask back. "My

name is….Kagome." The woman said before disappearing.

Yume Kousai: Well that's all for today so don't forget to comment and I will give you the other chapter as a reward.


	2. Chapter 2

Yume Kousai: Well I thank the three people who reviewed and lol sorry about the cliff hanger but it seemed like a right place to put it any who lets continue.

Disclaimer: Everything in here is not my own only the story line so yeah give me at least that credit ne? '

……………

Sesshoumaru was in the study doing paper work but a young miko kept sneaking in his mind not letting him work as usual. But how can she still be in his mind since it has been

200 years that has passed when he was young and reckless that caused him to be wounded so dishonorably? He let out a soft grunt of annoyance and gave up on doing

work and looked out the window with a look of distaste. She is dead since she is of course human. She may have been a miko and a strong one Sesshoumaru noted

remembering how her strong aura surrounded him comforting him and for a moment trust her...but she was still human. Sesshoumaru shook his head and mentally slap himself.

'Foolish onna why don't you leave my thoughts?' Sesshoumaru thought. "Yo Sesshou…ugh." the person grumbled while Sesshoumaru had him on the wall with his

claws ready to cut his neck. "How many times do I have to warn you Inuyasha to never enter my space in such manner?" Sesshoumaru said coldly. The said person Inuyasha

had the same color of silver hair as Sesshoumaru and golden eyes but Inuyasha's showed emotions not like Sesshoumaru's who was always calmed and cold. Inuyasha skin was

tanner then Sesshoumaru's for spending a lot of his time outside and he had more of a ruffed boyish look on him. Inuyasha glared up at his half older brother and had his hands

on his brother's wrist trying to get away. "Damnit Sesshoumaru let go I just came to tell you something from father."

Sesshoumaru let go and let Inuyasha drop on the floor who mumbled curses at him. "Speak and leave my presence or get yourself kill by my hands." Sesshoumaru said while

heading back to his seat. "Keh as if father will let you do that to me anyways father told me to tell you to don't forget and start getting ready for the ball tonight at the Southern

lands." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Tell him I have not forgotten so leave me." Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha growled. "Who said I want to stick around with you ice prick." Inuyasha

said earning a death look from Sesshoumaru making him run out of the room just in time before Sesshoumaru's poisonous whip got him. "Foolish hanyou…" Sesshoumaru

muttered and with the distraction of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru return back to work. Not knowing when he arrived at the Southern lands his life will never be the same again.

……………

In the Southern lands the Lady was busy giving orders to her servants to finish giving the

last touches to the Sun Hall and also the food serving and the music well lets just say

everything so it can be all ready for the ball and their guest. She sighed with a satisfied

smile but then stop and glared at her mate who was trying to get away from her and her

awesome fury. "Now where do you think you are going my _dearest _mate?" The Lord stopped in his tracks and turn around to look at his really pissed off mate and gave her a

nervous grin. "Um nowhere my dear beautiful mate just admiring the decorations you have plan for the ball." He went to her and laid his arms around her waist making her

snap her lips and gave him a smirk but then changed into a worry smile. "Thought so…I'm worried dear, what if our daughter doesn't like the mate we picked for her?" "Do

not worry **Raira **everything will come out fine." The Lord said with an assuring smile and studied his mate. She had long straight raven hair that stopped at her petite waist and

had the most beautiful blue eyes with soft pale skin that matches and the sun symbol on her forehead that he took a lot of pride of. "I hope you are right **Kyoukou." Lady Raira **

**said while looking at him. He had a strong yet gentle face** with a tan color of skin to match him. He hand fierce dark blue eyes that held love in them for only her. His black

wave hair was tied in a low ponytail that made him more handsome. Kyoukou nodded and kissed his mate soft on the lips. "Don't worry I am."

……………

Yume Kousai: Alright people this is the second chapter and sorry for taking to long since I had the really needed break this week. Lol well then please review and I will give you the third chapter.


End file.
